AAC Drabbles
by putmeinthecorner
Summary: Traducción- SlayerKitty Serie de Drabbles de An Accidental Chance. Summary: Un tweet accidental. La oportunidad de una llamada telefónica. Que sucede cuando la famosa estrella de televisión Blaine Anderson accidentalmente tweetea su numero telefónico
1. Perfecto

**N.T.: Inesperado, lo sé. No planeaba publicar esto todavía. Pero acabo de ver la promo de Glee y OMG! No pude evitarlo, estoy muy feliz.**

**Bueno, esta es una serie de Drabbles, ubicados en medio de la historia original. Definitivamente es necesario leer la historia antes que esto. Son pocos y la mayoría están al final del fic, asi que no se cuando actualizare. Creo que a medida que la historia vaya avanzando ire actualizando. Pero bueno, aquí están.**

**Este toma lugar entre el capitulo 3 y 4. O por ahí, no lo recuerdo. Muestra la reacción de Blaine al recibir la foto de Kurt. **

* * *

PERFECTO DRABBLE

**No vas a dejar pasar esto, ¿cierto?**

_Es lo justo, Kurt. Tú sabes cómo luzco. Yo quiero saber a quién le estoy hablando._

**Lo juro. Debiste ser vendedor en vez de actor.**

_¿Eso significa…?_

**Oh, por el amor de… ¡Si! Te enviare una foto.****  
**  
_:D_

**Eres un idiota.**

_¡Envía la foto! _

¡**Esta bien, está bien, ahí va!**

Blaine contuvo el aliento, esperando que el siguiente mensaje contuviera la foto que tanto le había pedido a Kurt. El solo tenía que saber cómo lucía Kurt

Reviso su bandeja de entrada nuevamente, encontrándose con un nuevo mensaje de Kurt. Inhalo profundamente, y luego cliqueo para ver el mensaje. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron al ver la foto.

Kurt era… Blaine no podía pensar en ninguna palabra que expresara como se sentía al ver la foto de Kurt. Se removió incomodo en la silla, rogando para que su repentina erección desapareciera.

**No estás diciendo nada. ¿Te llegó?**

_Kurt, Yo - si. La tengo. Estoy sin palabras._

**¿Es eso una mala señal?**

_No. Dios, no. Tú eres… perfecto._

* * *

**N.T.: Espero que les haya gustado :) **

**PG**


	2. Twenty Questions

**N.T.:**** No pensaba pasarme por aquí todavía pero termine de traducir el capitulo 11 de AAC y estaba en el 12 cuando pensé "Los Drabbles, tengo que actualizar." Así que heme aquí. Hoy, esta noche, madrugada, mañana, lo que sea en el lugar que sea, publicare tres drabbles. Y como tengo sueño por que son las 12 30 en mi pais, me callare.**

**No poseo nada, historia de SlayerKitty, personajes y lugares de Fox.**

* * *

**20**** PREGUNTAS**

**Vamos a jugar a las 20 preguntas.**

¿Qué?

**Es una gran manera para llegar a conocerse mejor.**

Todavía estoy asimilando el hecho de que quieres hablar conmigo, y mucho menos llegar a conocerme.

**Además, ¿no estás todavía tratando de conseguir que te diga algo que no sepas ya?**

Eso es cierto. Bien. Yo primero. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un novio?

**Vaya, no andas con rodeos. Y no.**

¡Tú eres el que quería jugar! Estoy un poco sorprendido de que respondieras, en realidad.

**Misma pregunta para ti. :P**

No, yo tampoco. Soy el único chico gay en mi escuela.

: (

Lo sé. ¿Hermanos o hermanas?

**No, soy hijo único. En ese sentido, ¿qué se siente tener un hermanastro después de ser hijo único durante tanto tiempo?**

Es raro, pero no por las razones por las que crees. El… me gustaba. De hecho, presente a nuestros padres con la esperanza de llegar a verlo más. ¿Quién pensaría que se casarían?

**Ya no te gusta, ¿verdad?**

Estoy contando eso como pregunta… y no, ya no. Lo quiero como a un hermano. Um, ¿color favorito?

**Azul. ¿Tu?**

Ya sabes, si sigues repitiendo mis preguntas, esta conversación va a ser aburrida. Es azul, por cierto.

**No creo que pueda aburrirme hablando contigo.**

Bueno saberlo. ¿Actuación favorita de Dalton?

**Teenage Dream. ¿Tu?**

¿Mi actuación favorita de Dalton? ¿O una de las mías?

**Ambas.**

Estoy contando eso como dos preguntas, entonces. Mi favorito en Dalton es Teenage Dream también. De las mías, recientemente cante Le Jazz Hot en un dueto conmigo mismo.

**¿Cómo se hace un dueto consigo mismo?**

¿Es eso una pregunta?

**No**.

Te voy a mostrar imágenes.

**¿Me enviarás una foto?**

¿Es eso una pregunta?

**Sí.**

No. No quieres ver cómo me veo.

**¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado alguna vez en un bar gay?**

No. Siempre me he preguntado qué se siente, pero no tengo tolerancia al alcohol. ¿Tu?

**¿Ahora quien está repitiendo preguntas? :P No, nunca he ido. Tengo la sensación de que hay una historia con el alcohol.**

Estaba tan borracho una vez que vomité en mi consejero de la escuela. No bebo desde entonces.

**No te culpo. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas preguntas llevamos. Um, bueno, la ultima. ¿Algo que hayas hecho que no tiene nada que ver contigo?**

Yo también haré mi última pregunta. Ummmm, jugué fútbol en un partido del año pasado. Aún estoy esperando que me digas algo que no sepa de ti.

**O.O ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Pensé que estabas en el equipo de porristas? Una vez tuve un oso de peluche llamado príncipe Carlos. Nunca se lo habia contado a nadie hasta ahora.**

Lo soy ahora, no en ese entonces. Gane el juego – era el pateador. Puedo imaginarme a un pequeño Blaine caminando por ahí con un oso – ¿pero el nombre?

**Me gustan las orejas, ¿de acuerdo? Puede o no puede haber sido una obsesión de Dumbo en mi infancia.**

Eso es absolutamente adorable.

**Ahora tengo que ver como luces.**

Blaine….

**Por favor, Kurt. Por favor.**

No vas a dejar pasar esto, ¿cierto?

* * *

**Comenta y apreta next para ver el siguiente ;) **


	3. Post Pizza Sleepover

**N.T: Este es el segundo de la noche...**

* * *

Post Pizza Sleepover

Rachel agarró la muñeca de Kurt con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus uñas presionando en su piel, arrastrándolo desde el porche hasta su cuarto en segundos. Mercedes ya estaba allí, esperando.

"¿Bueno?", preguntó Mercedes cuando Rachel lo metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"¿Cómo es él?" Rachel quería saber, mirándolo intensamente.

"Oh, Dios, ¿en serio?", espetó Kurt, mirándolas como si fueran idiotas.

"Lo siento", sonrió Mercedes. "Estamos emocionadas por ti."

"No todos los días te encuentras con alguien famoso y luego vas a cenar con ellos, Kurt," añade Rachel, pasando a la cama para sentarse al lado de Mercedes.

"Así que escupe," ordenó Mercedes.

"Bien," suspiró Kurt. Las chicas chillaron. "Pero sólo si te puedo dar una manicura." Miró a Rachel. "Tus uñas están atroces".

"Hecho", coincidió Rachel, sacando su kit de manicura y un par de botellas de esmalte, mientras que Kurt dejaba caer su bolso en la esquina y encontraba un lugar para sentarse.

"¿Qué quieres saber?", preguntó Kurt y Rachel se acomodó frente a él y se puso a trabajar en las uñas con un conjunto de limas. Las chicas se rieron y Kurt miró hacia arriba.

"Todo", dijeron al unísono, y Kurt gimió internamente.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

**Review y apreta next...**


	4. Blaine's reaction to Kurt

**Tercero y ultimo por hoy...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

El viaje en coche de vuelta al hotel fue silencioso, lo que probablemente era una buena señal ya que Blaine no podía recordar mas detalles incluso si lo mataba. Acababan de dejar a Kurt en su casa y Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en él. El sonido de la voz de Kurt, la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban cuando se reía, su capacidad para expresar sus emociones con una sola mirada.

Blaine suspiró feliz.

"Así que, chico amoroso", dijo Jeff, ya habían llegado al hotel. Se bajó del coche. "¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

"Sí", añadió Nick. "Escúpelo".

Blaine sonrió. No podía evitarlo. "Es increíble", susurró mientras se dirigía rápidamente a través del vestíbulo y al ascensor más cercano. "Nunca he conocido a nadie como él".

"Oh, está mal", bromeó Jeff, sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura tan pronto como el ascensor los dejo en su piso. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar de la suite.

"Sin duda", coincidió Nick.

Blaine los miró, completamente serio. "Creo que estoy enamorado."

* * *

**Pequeño pero preciso, por eso me gustan los drabbles :D Review, review, review...**

**PG**


	5. Grocery Shopping

**N.T.: El drabble que esta aquí se situa en el capitulo 7 si no me equivoco, cuando Kurt esta en LA y le prepara comida a Blaine y después cuando lavan los platos, ustedes saben. Bueno, se supone que esto es antes de eso. Cuando paran en un supermercado para comprar las cosas.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**De compras en el supermercado.**

Blaine no podía recordar la última vez que había estado de compras en un supermercado. La mayoría de las veces llamaba y le llevaban entrega a domicilio. Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenía para estar en su casa, realmente no guardaba mucha comida.

Kurt iba a hacerle una cena casera y había insistido en escoger los ingredientes por sí mismo, por lo que se habían detenido en un supermercado después de un largo día de jugar al turista. Kurt sacó su lista y Blaine lo miraba mientras revisaba y escogía las mejores verduras y las ponía en el carrito. El proceso se repitió con otros ingredientes. Luego se movieron, buscando las pastas y los condimentos.

Blaine no dijo mucho, sólo empujó el carrito detrás de Kurt.

En un momento, Kurt levantó la vista y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que Blaine lo miraba fijamente. El impulso de besar a Kurt en ese momento era abrumador, pero Blaine se logró contener. No sabía si Kurt sentía lo mismo por él. Incluso si lo hiciera, Blaine no quería que su primer beso fuera en el medio de alguna tienda de comestibles en el que cualquiera los podía ver.

Kurt declaró que había terminado y llevaron el carrito a la caja, donde Kurt insistió en pagar. Blaine le ganó, deslizando su tarjeta de crédito antes de que Kurt pudiera.

"Hey", le dijo a Kurt cuando este dejó escapar un ruido de frustración. "Me estás alimentando. Debo pagar ".

"Uno de estos días, Blaine..."

"¡Oh!" Blaine lo molesto, con las cejas levantadas. "Tu solo hablas, Hummel".

"Solo espera y verás", prometió Kurt. "Ahora llevemos esta comida a casa. No se hará sola. "

"¿No sería genial si lo hiciera?"

"Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso."

* * *

**N.T.: El viernes se nos va! Pero, que rayos, a la **** Tengo sueño por eso hablo tantas incoherencias. **

**Please Forgive me :)**

**PG**


	6. Nick Tweets A Klaine Pic

**N.T.: Este drabble esta ubicado en el capitulo 10. Cuando Nick twitea la foto Klaine y todo eso. Realmente no tiene sentido si no han leido An Accidental Chance (SlayerKitty). **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Drabble: Nick tweets a Klaine pic**

Ellos estaban en un descanso del rodaje. Jeff y Nick estaban en Internet con sus teléfonos y Blaine estaba a punto de enviar un texto a Kurt. Kurt acababa de irse pero Blaine ya lo extrañaba tanto que no podía soportarlo.

"Oh, no", dijo Nick de repente. "Oh, mierda".

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Blaine, inclinándose para ver lo que estaba mirando.

"Por favor no me mates", dijo Nick. "Te juro que fue un accidente."

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Blaine de nuevo. Sus ojos se estrecharon a Nick, tratando de averiguar lo que su co-estrella podría haber hecho que fuera tan malo.

"Cuando Kurt estuvo aquí en el set, Jeff y yo estábamos jugando con la decoración y tomando fotografías, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí," respondió Blaine lentamente, arrastrando la voz.

"Um", añadió Nick. "Bueno, he publicado una de las fotos en mi Twitter y..."

"Escúpelo", respondió Blaine, con una extraña sensación de agitación en el estómago.

"Tú y Kurt terminaron en el fondo de uno de las fotos y un trillón de personas en Twitter y probablemente Tumblr la han visto".

Blaine gimió. Era una pesadilla. "Borra eso", le ordenó a Nick, enfadado.

"Ya lo hice", respondió Nick. "Realmente lo siento."

"Lo sé", suspiró Blaine. "No es tu culpa, sucede." Tomó una respiración profunda.

Tenía que llamar a Kurt. Esto no podía seguir así.

* * *

**N.T.: ¿Comentarios? **

**PG**


	7. Niff Teases Blaine About Kurt

**N.T.: Otro Drabbl****e con Niff :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Niff teases Blaine about Kurt**

"Wow, Nick", dijo Jeff, recostándose en su silla mientras Blaine entraba en el trailer de maquillaje. "Yo diría que nuestro chico se ve como el gato que se comió al canario".

"En efecto, mi buen hombre", coincidió Nick.

"Me pregunto si esto podría tener algo que ver con su invitado del fin de semana", continuó Jeff.

"Apostaría a que es una buena suposición", respondió Nick.

Blaine los estaba mirando a los dos, pero ellos siguieron hablando.

"Tiene una especie de resplandor a su alrededor." Jeff sonrió.

"Sí." Nick sonrió también. "Definitivamente".

"Todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos," Blaine finalmente se quebró, y luego su boca se abrió. Él no había querido decir nada al respecto todavía.

"¡Sí!", Exclamó Jeff, dándole los cinco a Nick. Blaine cerró los ojos. "Amigo, paga", le dijo Jeff a Nick. "Me debes cinco dólares."

* * *

**N.T.: me gusta la relación de Niff con Blaine, no se, es como tan infantil. ¿Comentarios?**

**PG**


End file.
